Vehicle closure systems may use a Hall Effect sensor mounted to a vehicle and associated outputs of the Hall Effect sensor to control a drive motor closing a door of the vehicle. In this regard, the Hall Effect sensor may be utilized to determine a speed or position of the door relative to a position of a body of the vehicle. However, Hall Effect sensors may be associated with drift and thus, require compensation. Further, if power is lost during the door closing operation, recalibration of the Hall Effect sensor may be required.